Dragons Race to the Edge: Great and Fun Fan-Made Stories
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: Dear fans of DreamWorks Dragons, I wonder if you have any idea of an episode or moment in the upcoming series Race to the Edge. I'm making some fan-made stories (I was collecting, but it got trouble.) And as you may know, the season will be telling us about how Hiccup made his new stuff. And it will have some Hiccstrid! And the name says it will be about why Hiccup is exploring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! =D**

**I just had a great idea! I can't wait for Dragons Masters so I want to make some fan-made stuff.  
>This series will have one-shots or full stories of ideas from fans. I hope you'll like it!<strong>

**If you have an idea or request you can tell me, I'm glad if you can share this 'cause I'm not so good at getting ideas.**

**First chapter will come soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Dragon Masters will probably be telling us for example the story of Hiccup's suit and sword, so it will probably be between Defenders of Berk and the sequel. =)<strong>

**Have a good day!**

**/LissanFuryEye**


	2. Important note, sorry for waitin :(

**Hello and Merry Christmas!**

**I had some time left to give you an update, I will make a story but I won't have time 'til January 8. =/  
>The story will be called "Ingemar the witch" and the idea comes from Ember Neutron, thank you. =)<strong>

**And to one of my fans NightFuryNinja1999, I will look at your story later, 'cause I don't have time, yet. But I look forward to it! =)**

**I'm really sorry you need to wait, but I hope it's okay. I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! ^^  
>See you January 8!<strong>

**/LissanFuryEye**


	3. HiccStrid-When Hiccup changed everything

**Okay, I just couldn't stop myself, I sneaked away for a tiny moment to make this.**

**I've always wondered 'How da heck will Hiccup make his move? What did he do to make Astrid his girlfriend? Kissed her in front of everyone?!' so I wanted to make something, something like this. Maybe I will make more different stories of how it could've happened. So, sorry if it have some wrong spellings or if it's hard to understand. I'm trying.**

**Enjoy, and have a nice day! ^^**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat close to his window, he looked out to the snowy village. It's Snoggletog. He saw the gang at the plaza, they talked and had fun. Hiccup was going to join them sooner or later, he just wanted to wait for a moment, he needed to think about something. Something important, that can change his life forever. Astrid.<p>

_'How can I tell her... how can I tell her everything? She's the sweetest, most beautifulest person I've ever met...'_

Hiccup turned to his sleeping reptile on the floor, Hiccup thought he could maybe ask his best friend, but how can he do that? Toothless is a reptile, well, now a sleeping reptile. And he can't ask his father cause he's the chief out there in the village, it would be awkward to ask his father when he is out there being the chief.  
>This is one of the many times Hiccup needed his mother, but she's gone so... Hiccup is stuck, alone, trying to find an answer to one of his most personal question of all. <em>How can I ask Astrid to be my gal?<em>

Hiccup got this question last night, he was thinking about his life, his friends and... his relationships. He was thinking about the future, he is going to be chief after his dad - which will be a really tough thing, he will have so many duties... and responsibilities. He will have to get married and get an heir... and the only person he wants to be married to is Astrid. He have practised his leadership by being the leader of the academy, ...and the one who always was on his side was Astrid. The person he needs in his future life is Astrid, but he needed to know if she will accept it because he doesn't want to force her to be his. Snotlout who acts like she likes him even if she hits him, ignores him and tells him to stop is a perfect example for the kind of person Hiccup didn't want to be to Astrid. He wanted to know if she wanted him too. But how?

Hiccup sits there close to the window and completely unaware to the fact that his reptile friend just woke up and slowly walked towards him and gave him a nudge, Hiccup was completely unprepared for that. He ended up falling from the window and landed on the soft snowy ground, he opened his eyes and saw his reptile friend looking down at him with a shocked look.

"What?! Never seen a hiccup falling from a window cause of his dragon before?!"

Hiccup slowly got up, brushed off the snow and turned to the plaza, the gang wasn't there. Maybe they went to the great hall to get warm.

_Do I dare to do it now... or should I wait until the Snoggletog feast?_

He turned to Toothless who had jumped down in the snow to play. Yesterday they shoveled the snow off the roof and made a big pile of snow, Toothless was now jumping around in it, it looked like he was a small black kitten jumping around in it. But when Toothless jumped up from the snow for the third time he saw his friend staring at him without a smile, then the dragon disappeared when he landed in the snow again, but he got out from the snow quickly and jumped to his human friend. He wanted to make him happy. After all, it is Snoggletog, the happy time of the year. Toothless jumped around Hiccup and smiled with his famous toothless smile that usually makes Hiccup happier.

"Bud, I'm sorry but it's one of the hard times when that doesn't work." Hiccup scratched Toothless' chin and then started walking towards the great hall.

_'I HAVE to do it, TODAY! But HOW?! I love her so much, but I don't want to get embarrassed by making a mistake. First I need to know if she likes me or not, but if she doesn't...'_

Hiccup got something in his head, it was a crazy idea, but it could work. All he had to do is skip the question and go for it, if she didn't want him he could just fly away since she's the only one he wants. This is a one-choice, this would give him the answer.  
>If yes, he will have his gal and would never have to get embarrassed about it again, 'cause they would officially be a couple.<br>If no, he would... leave Berk and become someone else, life-time single, 'cause there's no one else out there he can possibly be with.

Hiccup turned to his friend, "Toothless, come with me, I need you if this will go wrong."  
>Toothless looked curious, '<em>What is he up to? I hope this will explain why he's been acting strange lately. Well, more strange than usual.'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five minutes before.<strong>_

_'Snoggletog, the day of happiness, such as throwing a snowball in Snotlout's neck'. _Astrid thought before throwing a snowball in Snotlout's direction, it hit him in the neck and made him shout.

"AAAH! So cold! ... OKAY, WHO THREW THAT!?" he turned around and saw Tuffnut laugh (Tuff laughed at his twin-sister who fell in the snow) "You are dead-meat." he said with a low and angry voice while squeezed some snow into a ball. Astrid laughed when she saw the snowball-fight she made by just trowing a snowball in Snoty's neck. It was wild. The twins against Snotlout, but when Ruffnut accidentaly hit Fishlegs who was working on a small ice-sculpture Fishlegs got on Snotlout's side and into the game. Then Astrid looked up to Hiccup's house. '_Why isn't he here, usually the WHOLE gang is having fun before the Snoggletog feast'._ She saw him staring, but when she suddenly saw him falling she laughed, 'H_e was NOT prepared for that, but why? Toothless just wanted to say hi, why did Hiccup got so scared? What was he thinking abou-_ I got interrupted by a snowball in the face. It hit me in the cheek and I slowly turned my head to face the shooter.

"Who?" I said with a calm voice, everyone looked innocent. "WHO WAS IT?" I said with raised voice. Suddenly someone small squeezed past the twins, it was Gustaf.

"... I threw it."

I sighed, _I can't hurt him, that would be unfair. Maybe we should stop this war before it goes too wild_. I walked towards Gustaf and held out my hand, he looked scared at first, but then I smiled and said "Come on, Gustaf, let's go to the great hall and get warm." He smiled and sighed in relief, grabbed my hand and we walked towards the hall, I turned my head to the others, "If you guys stay and have fun I can make some warm Yaknog for you, but if you come now we can play truth or dare instead.". They looked at each other and then started running towards the great hall, they were freazing. _Knew it. They love my new game more than the not-so-popular Yaknog._

When they stepped into the great hall they saw that the fireplace was lit. They ran to the fireplace and reached out their hands to get warm. Suddenly Snotlout clapped his hands together "Alright! Who's up for truth or dare?" "Eh, what is truth or dare?" Gustaf wondered, "Yeah, what is it?" Tuffnut agreed.

Snotlout sighed deeply. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's-" he got interrupted by Astrid.

"Truth or dare is a game where each player can either ask an other player a question or give a challenge. The rules are simple, if it's a question you have to speak full truth and if it's a dare you HAVE to do it- if it's not to dangerous or crazy, the majority will decide."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the great hall.<em>**

Hiccup slowly opened the big door to the great hall, he saw the gang standing at the fireplace. The hall was filled, many vikings were there to get warm and have fun while waiting for the feast. Hiccup turned to his reptile friend.

"Bud, when I walk in there is a chance I will run out, be ready to fly if it goes wrong." _'I __just hope that chance is smaller than smallest. And I hope nothing goes wrong.'_

Toothless gave him a confused look, '_Wh-what?! Be ready to fly?! What's the matter!? You're acting like you're gonna- oh, wait, I think I get it... or do I? You're gonna... no, I don't know.'_

Hiccup took a deep breath, he was about to go in when he suddenly lost some courage. He turned to Toothless. "Maybe I should wait 'til the feast."

Toothless raised an eyebrow (or whatever, I don't know how to say it when a dragon does it -_-) '_Really? Du__de, whatever you are going to do that needs a lot of courage and have made you this nervous is surely something you need to do NOW! Sooner the better!' _Toothless gave him a nudge so Hiccup stood inside the hall, luckily no one noticed him. Yet.

Hiccup looked at Astrid who stood with Gustaf near the fireplace, Hiccup took another deep breath and walked with firm steps towards the gang.  
>"Okay, my turn! Here comes a question for Astrid!" Snotlout gave Astrid a look that always made her... ill. "When you grow up who would you have as boyfriend?"<br>Hiccup was close enough to hear it but didn't care, his focus was locked on Astrid. He just had a few steps left.

Astrid gave him a look, "Ugh! I-"

'_Here goes nothing' _Hiccup thought "Astrid!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup and her lips met his with a surprise and she felt an arm around her waist. Astrid's eyes widened, this is the first time he kisses her. The gang got really surprised and dropped their chins, even Gustaf stood with big eyes and dropped chin.

"I think that answers your question." Fishlegs chuckled to Snotlout. All the other vikings in the great hall turned their attention to the couple at the fireplace.

Hiccup got a bit scared, '_Soon it comes, if she says no I will still have this as my first and last kiss.'_ But to his great surprise she leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes.

Everybody in the great hall stared at them, but Hiccup didn't care. Stoick who was talking with a viking stopped when the viking's attention turned to the thing that happened at the fireplace, Stoick lost his words, the only words he got was words he wanted to shout out. He broke the silence with the words.

"That's my son!" And by that all the vikings started to cheer and whistle. When Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from the kiss they just looked at each other.

Hiccup looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes "Astrid, will you be my gal?"

A smile grew in her face, "Yes." and she pulled him closer for a tight hug.

_'I did it, she loves me. She's my gal. My gal.' _Hiccup almost cried when he thought of his success.

'_Finally, he kissed me, AND ASKED ME! He's mine now. My dork. This day can't get any better.'_

Toothless who got curious why people was cheering peeked into the great hall and saw Hiccup and Astrid. '_Really? That's why you wanted me to fly if it went wrong?! ... Well, good job dork! I'm glad you did it!' _Then he sneaked in with his funny Toothless smile and sat down next to the other dragons. He had an idea.

'So, what did I miss?'

Stormfly answered his question 'Your rider just kissed my rider which made all the other vikings go crazy!'

'Really?! That's why he wanted me to fly away with him if he runs back to me!'

'Of course! He was nervous! It's the first time he kisses her!'

'Well, I'm gonna go and give them a nudge like I did to him when he was thinking about her.'

'No, don't do that. Not yet'

'Okay, maybe I can give Snoty a nudge, it seems he needs one.'

'That's a great idea! Go for it! Give him fire in the behind! Hehe.' Stormfly laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thank you for waiting, I hope you liked this.<strong>

**If there's any wrongs, remember that I was in a hurry, I wanted to make this as quickly as possible so you didn't have to wait for a story to finally come to this collection. This is ONE of the stories of how it could have happened. Anyway.**

**See you later! I don't think I will have time for more in a while... whatever, I'm in a hurry now, so BYE! ^^**


	4. Another note -o- But important!

**Hello!**

**I'm going to use a lot of my time with my new project but I will promise you a story soon, I'm working on the idea I got from a review. It's a story about Stoick's x-girlfriend who visits Berk, she tries to be with Stoick again but instead she gets banished. That's when it's getting really crazy, 'cause she's coming back and tries to get Hiccup instead. (Will have HiccStrid of course and the first part is coming soon)**

**So, I hope you are patient and if you're not you can check my other FanFics for example my new project(coming out soon).**

**See ya later!**


	5. Ch 5 - FINALLY A STORY - Ingemar

**Request: Ember Neutron - ...Stoick's x-girlfriend that has returned now a witch and out for revenge on Stoick for dumping her for Valka... -  
>I hope you'll like it. And I'm SOOOOO sorry it's late, you probably know why... yeah, school. -_-<strong>

**Takes place/Time or age: Dawn of the Dragon racers (The gang is around 18 and 17)  
><strong>

**K+ (Genre? Maybe romance?)**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Berk, Terrible Terrors flying around in the village, vikings and dragons walks around. But most of the vikings are cheering at the dragon racers.<p>

"Go Snotnuts!" comes from some and from the others something like "Go Hiccstrid!"

This time Fishlegs wasn't with them in the race, Meatlug was tired so Fishlegs and Meatlug was at the academy and counted the points.

"Okay girl! Snotnuts have 22 and Hiccstrid have 20, but as I see it it wont last for so long! Right girl!"

He received a lick in the face from his dear Gronckle and gave her a hug.

Up in the sky the racing dragons was... well, racing.

"Don't try to beat us 'cause that will only make trouble for you!" said Snotlout when he was about to pick up a sheep.

"You know, lately YOU have been the one with trouble, Snotlout!" Stormfly dived and made a spin so Astrid could pick it up before Snotlout.

Hiccup saw it and smiled, he usually doesn't like competitions but now when they have dragon races it's much more fun since he and Toothless are a great team. Toothless growled to Hiccup when he saw the black sheep at the docks.

"Okay bud, let's go!"

Toothless dived down to the docks, he grabbed the black sheep but stopped when he saw something.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup turned to the direction Toothless was looking in, it was a boat in the distance.

"Okay, we got visitors. I gotta tell dad, but first, let's finish this race!"

They flew away and dropped the black sheep in the basket.

"And the winner is team Hiccstrid with 26 points!" Fishlegs announced to the small audience at the academy.

Astrid landed in the academy, she ran to Hiccup and punched his shoulder.

"OW!"

"Thanks for a great race, babe!"

"You're welcome, m'lady!" Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he jumped up on Toothless again.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless saw a ship in the distance coming this way, I need to tell dad. Wanna come?"

"Of course!" Astrid climbed up on Stormfly and they both took off to the sky.

* * *

><p>Later at the docks, Hiccup and Astrid stood on the docks and waited. Stoick told them to greet the guestguests and take him/her/them to the great hall since Stoick was busy at the great hall. The boat slowly reached the docks and the person in the boat threw a rope to Astrid, she quickly tied the ship to one of the poles. Hiccup helped the person with the gangway, the he helped the person over it, it looked like _she_ was an older lady.

"Thank you, young lad." she thanked him and took off her hood that were hiding her face.

"You're welcome, miss..."

"Ingemar, I thought you knew."

"...no, should I?" Hiccup looked confused at her and then turned to Astrid, Astrid just looked as confused as Hiccup.

"Well, seems like no one remembers me anymore, pitty." Ingemar slowly walked up on the docks, "I need to talk to the chief. Where is he?"

"Oh, he is in the great hall, he's-"

When she heard that she just put on her hood back on and went up towards the village like she knew the place.

"Uh, usually guests asks before walking away. But I guess she's been here before." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Yeah, we better follow her, you never know with _new_ people. Maybe she's still... you know... not friendly to dragons."

They followed her, she walked quickly and straight to the great hall. She opened the big doors and she got all the attention, Stoick looked really surprised.

"Good day, Stoick. It's been a long time!" Ingemar slowly walked towards Stoick.

"Who are you?"

"I was yours once, until I changed. Then when I tried to come back to you you were with an other woman." and she took off her hood.

"... I- Ingemar!"

"Yes, and I finally heard about the accident eighteen years ago." she started "It's so sad that you lost her." she said with a fake sad voice.

"Why are you here?" Stoick got a bit angry.

She chuckled for a moment, "To give you another chance, Stoick." "I know you need an heir, so why not start over. Let me be-"

"I don't want to be married to a witch! And I don't need an heir, my son is my heir and the best heir I can think of!"

When Ingemar heard he had a son she widened her eyes. "Y-you have a son?"

Hiccup and Astrid had widened eyes too, but to the word 'witch'. They've never seen a witch, they've heard about them but never seen any. Hiccup got curious, 'W_hat happened? Dad had a gal before he met mom?'_

Stoick answered Ingemar, "Yes, I have a son. And he's about to escort you back to the docks," Stoick gave a sign to Hiccup and Hiccup opened the door of the great hall waiting for Ingemar, "you are not welcome here anymore. And if you come back, you will be banished." Stoick ended the sentence.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?!" Ingemar protested.

"I wouldn't say old friends. Good bye." Stoick turned his back to continue with the plans with the other vikings.

"I will come back, and have my revenge." Ingemar whispered angry but so no one could hear. But then she stopped her angry look and obeyed the order, she put her hood back on and went out from the great hall and with normal speed towards the docks. Hiccup and Astrid followed her so they were sure she was getting off the island. When they got to the docks Ingemar turned around to start a little conversation before leaving.

"So, you are Stoick's son."

"Yes, my name is Hiccup."

Ingemar chuckled, "I can see why. But it looks like you are getting less and less like a hiccup. Why? Are you working out?"

"Well, I've been working in the forge a lot... and I've been working on some tricks with Toothless-" Toothless was beside Hiccup so Hiccup scratched Toothless' chin and continued "...are you friendly to dragons?"

"Yes, I've never seen them as a threat, I don't attack them so they don't attack me. Simple. Anyway, you work in the forge and work on tricks with your dragon... anything else?"

"Yea, sometimes me and Astrid go to the woods, it's the best place to practice our weapon skills."

"Okay, and who's Astrid." Ingemar raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"She's my gal." Hiccup turned to Astrid and received a punch in his arm. "Yea, and soon you will be able to win next Thawfest, babe." Hiccup rubbed his arm and smiled, "Thanks to you, m'lady." he pulled her closer with one arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers, they both chuckled.

You could tell in Ingemar's look that she was a bit shocked, she was thinking of something, who knows what, and then she smiled again. "Nice to meet you Astrid." she raised her hand and Astrid grabbed it and shook it. Then Ingemar got in her boat and slowly left the docks, she waved at them with a smile. They waved back, but Astrid was a bit worried. "I don't think Ingemar would've give up that easily. She just got banished and left with a smile." she turned to Hiccup, "Something tells me that she will come back." Hiccup placed his hand on her cheek, "Astrid, you don't need to worry. Dad will banish her if she returns." Then Hiccup turned around to walk back up to the village, but Astrid was still worried. _You don't need to worry? She's a witch! Of course I should be worried! I know she has something going on. No doubts._

Astrid turned to Stormfly, climbed up to the saddle and flew away, she's going on a little flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Ember Neutron for the great idea! But sadly it'll take time for the next part, I'm working on a huge project right now. And I'm REALLY sorry if I made any wrong-spellings or similar. I'm trying to improve myself. I hope you can wait and I really hope I will improve my English. =)<strong>

**Have a great day! =)**


End file.
